


Four Ways Erik Uses His Powers In Public That Embarrass Charles, And One Way Charles Doesn't Really Mind

by belmanoir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I firmly believe that once Charles and Erik have retired from leading their respective movements, they will get married and move to Florida together. This is set in that universe. Sonia brainstormed this with me, and also beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Ways Erik Uses His Powers In Public That Embarrass Charles, And One Way Charles Doesn't Really Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that once Charles and Erik have retired from leading their respective movements, they will get married and move to Florida together. This is set in that universe. Sonia brainstormed this with me, and also beta'd.

1\. 

"Why isn't there a ramp on this building?" Erik demanded. "Zoning codes require--"

"Sorry. We have a wheelchair-accessible entrance around the back." 

Erik put his hand up.

Charles winced. "Erik, it's really all right." The front of the building began to shift, bricks loosening with audible cracks. "Erik, that's enough!" Sections of wall bulged outward as the steel girders in the building's frame buckled. "We'll just go around the back if you don't mind. Or you can lift my chair up the steps if that would relieve your feelings."

The entire front of the building slid off and crashed to the ground. The employee gaped. 

Erik grinned. "Looks like you'll have to do a complete remodel."

Charles buried his face in his hands.

 

2.

Charles's hand fumbled in Erik's lap for a moment before settling on his zipper. He tugged, but the zipper didn't budge. "Erik, stop it!" he hissed.

Erik glanced at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "You stop it. This is a public movie theater. Show some decorum."

"If I'm going to sit through _Inglorious Basterds_ for the third time, I have to have _something_ to entertain me." He pulled hopefully at the zipper.

"You didn't have to come with me. _Up_ is showing down the hall."

"I hate going to the movies alone."

"Shh! It's just getting to the good part."

Charles gave Erik's zipper a final, annoyed yank. "I wish."

 

3.

Charles surveyed the wreckage of Miami's busiest street. Wire-and-tinsel bells and holly leaves littered the pavement. Glass from tiny lightbulbs crunched under the wheels of his chair. "Don't be a Grinch," he said reprovingly.

"I have no problem with Christmas," Erik said. "But the Constitution in your country forbids any establishment of religion. This is public property."

Charles sighed. " _My_ country. You've lived here for almost fifty years, but when something happens that you don't like, all of a sudden it's my country."

"Look who's talking. You still have a British accent. Do you even remember the Old Country?"

"Erik, for many Americans, Christmas isn't even a religious holiday any longer. It's cultural."

Erik's lip curled. "It's a cultural holiday for Christians. Who enjoy throwing their weight around during the holiday season, I might add." He raised his hand, and the giant Christmas tree in the square above them toppled to the ground with a crash, blocking the road. Cars laid on their horns. "What are they honking at? The tree can't hear them."

Charles looked over his shoulder, his brows drawing together in a sharp frown. "No, but you can."

Erik smiled. "Yes."

 

4.

"Erik, this is the fourth time I've had to replace the television in the community lounge! This has to stop." The TV's shape was still intact, but the picture on the screen crackled, hissed, and turned rainbow colors, a clear sign it had been exposed to a strong magnetic force.

Erik continued to glare at the broken television. "I've asked the other residents repeatedly not to watch _Law and Order: Mutant Division._ " 

"I don't know what you have against that show. It's nice to see us represented. Some of the depictions are quite moving--"

"Represented as _dead_ , Charles. They don't even cast mutants most of the time." 

"Detective Laslett is a mutant."

"She has _elf ears._ They're made out of putty, and the character doesn't even hear better than average. It's a running gag, at our expense."

"It's no use talking to you!"

Erik's mouth set in a straight, narrow line. 

"Fine, then. I'm buying a flat screen this time."

"They're still full of metal."

Charles threw up his hands. "I'm going upstairs," he snapped. "Don't bother inviting me to your mah-jongg night, I have a headache."

"All right."

"Aha! You don't want me to come. I knew it."

Erik rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't mind you coming if you didn't whine all night afterwards. You've never liked my friends. It doesn't bother me. You don't have to come."

"Well, it bothers me! I thought we put all that behind us. Besides, it isn't that I don't like them. I only wish you wouldn't all insist on speaking in a language I don't know. It's rude."

"You're a telepath. You can understand Yiddish perfectly. It's you who refuses to join in the conversation. A matter of principle, I suppose."

Charles looked away sulkily. "You always laugh at my pronunciation." 

Erik laughed. 

"There, you see? It's hurtful."

"So is _Law and Order: Mutant Division_."

"Sometimes I think you're being obtuse on purpose." 

They heaved long-suffering sighs in unison.

 

5\. 

A merry, jangling tune filled the air. "The ice cream truck!" Charles said. "Oh damn, by the time we get across the park he'll be gone."

Erik raised his hand. There was a sound of screeching brakes and squealing tires.

"Erik!" 

Erik grinned at him. 

Charles's mouth curved reluctantly. "Get me a strawberry shortcake bar, would you?"

"Always."


End file.
